


Forget Me Now

by LinaBenliven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, Feels, Gen, Gen Work, Implied/Referenced Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Minako has feelings, Minako is having doubts, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Sailor Senshi Friendship, Self doubting, good old fashioned angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: It's me old whatshername,I don't look quite the same.But history repeats itselfI kept making a sceneI kept raising hellCan you see my name in the stars?Yeah, I bet you still forget me now...





	Forget Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Sailor Moon fanfiction and i promise you that it was meant to be fluff, and then i had Minako feelings. Maybe next time I'll be able to write some fluff.

Minako never knew caught how to respond to the phages when they tried to taunt her with her failures during patrols. She had gotten used to just ignoring them and finishing them off with a few Venus Love and Beauty Shocks when they got too close for comfort. The phages that patrolled near her house had never really been that strong, it was as though they knew that it was just Sailor Venus that they were fighting.

The leader that wasn’t suited to be a leader. The leader that had lead all her friends into D-Point and got them killed because she wasn’t strong enough to protect them. The leader that the minute they had entered the thirtieth century had gotten separated and had nearly gotten Mercury, Mars and Jupiter killed again. The leader that had watched Super Sailor Moon dive straight into the heart of Pharaoh 90 and nearly die, before watching Saturn do the exact same thing not five minutes later. The leader that had been so determined not to let Pluto sacrifice herself that she had nearly ended up killing them both.

No, she wasn’t up to the task of being the leader. Watching her friends die and sacrifice themselves time and time again due to her failures as a leader wasn’t something that she wanted to repeat time and time again. She didn’t want to deal with the pain that she felt in her heart over and over again at the thought of their final battle at the Shadow Galaxia. She didn’t want to think about how she would probably be surrounded by the lifeless bodies of her friends as Galaxia worked each of them down to their inherent flaws.

She didn’t want to think about Mercury trying to logic herself out of the problem only to make it worse. Or how Mars would try and protect her and that’s what would be the soldier of flame’s downfall. How Jupiter would try her hardest to fight with both her toughness and femininity and how it wouldn’t be enough for them.

She definitely didn’t want to think about how Uranus and Neptune would go down- fighting and protecting one another. They hadn’t changed and she knew that’s how they would go down, hands gripped tight around the others. Or how Pluto would no doubt sacrifice herself for those extra few seconds to help the rest of them. She didn’t want to think about Saturn or ChibiMoon who were only babies compared to the rest of them. They were too young to fight to the death like this, too pure.

And Moon… She knew Moon would take all of their deaths to heart. That she would blame herself and Minako would console her and promise that it would be okay. But deep down she knew that Moon would be wondering why it was her that survived. Why it was Venus that had survived, and Minako didn’t have an answer to that.

_She never did after all._

All she knew was that she would give her life for Moon. And when she did give her life; she would be just as easily forgotten as the other Venus’ that had come and gone over the centuries. She would be forgotten just as easily as Galaxia would kill her.


End file.
